


Take My Hand (I'll take your heart)

by prettythoughts_deadlymind



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettythoughts_deadlymind/pseuds/prettythoughts_deadlymind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa has finally come to terms with her powers, but that doesnt mean she doesnt still struggle with using them--or the fact that she is the only person with powers to begin with. This all changes however when she takes a day to herself, spending time in the forest to be alone with herself. There she meets a strange man who claims to know about her but when he creates a rose in her hand made of snow she becomes caught up in her curiosity for him. </p><p>A Jelsa fic. Hopefully a good one!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Hand (I'll take your heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, Im really bad at making long opening chapters. I promise they'll get longer as the story progresses! Thanks for your patience and I hope you guys enjoy!

Sitting quietly in the cold forest, snow drifting lazily from the sky, through the tree branches and onto the ground, the snow queen let out a delicate sigh and tilted her face to the sky. Her hands were held out on either side of her, fingers spread wide as they skimmed over the top of the snow, making it shimmer and shift as it tried to keep up with her wandering mind and form itself to compliment her ever changing train of thought. Here, surrounded by the trees and snow she felt in control and relaxed, free of any expectations which people might hold for her. Here she wasn't a queen, or anyone of importance, she was merely a young woman who was closer to the snow then she was to anything else. It was a little slice of heaven that she coveted all for herself. 

Leaning back, her cape spilled around her, a thin veil of shimmering blue ink spilled across the pristine white of the otherwise untouched snow, her braid slipping off her shoulder to coil beside her head, a shock of white-gold. Her chest rose and fell with slow, even breaths, her breasts pushing up into the scaled blue fabric that made up the bodice of her dress with each breath, lungs expanding to allow the snow crisped air into her lungs before it was expelled in a cloud of white that rapidly dissolved into the cool, early morning air. 

So, when snow landed upon her face, she blinked open eyes the color of the sea, very much expecting to see a cardinal or some other sort of bird perched upon the branches over her head, instead she was shocked to see something that was very much not a bird. A boy. No...a young man, wearing a pair of torn brown breeches and a jacket of some sort, a curved cane in his hands. Shock and wonderment played upon her features as she rolled onto her stomach, hands carefully propping her chest up off the snow as her cape twisted in response to this action. Pale pink lips parted and curved to better express her surprise as the man in the tree simply offered a disarmingly charming smirk, the expression lighting up his face which made Elsa’s stomach flutter in a way she hadn’t ever considered possible for herself. 

“You know, when I got wind of a queen with snow powers I had kinda thought I’d be finding you lounging about in a castle not playing in the snow by yourself out in the woods...” The stranger mused half to himself and half to her, shifting his weight upon the branch he had perched himself on, adjusting his grip on the staff he held. 

Blinking rapidly, Elsa scrambled to find words to response and the ones that tumbled out of her mouth were not at all what she had planned on saying. “How did you get yourself up there?”

“Wait--you can see me?” The blue clad man inquired, jumping down to land in the snow with a flurry of disturbed snowflakes that the light breeze was quick to steal away. There was a credulous look in the silver haired male’s eyes that mixed with a great hope that quickly took over when the queen nodded her head from where she lay upon the snow. A boyish smile lit up his face and Elsa gasped softly to herself in response, taken back by the fact that she found this man to be...rather handsome. “Well that’s just great! I'm Jack--Jack Frost!” 

He half bent over, offering her a hand, strong and calloused but nearly as pale as her own delicate, ivory colored skin, his being half a shade darker. Looking from the hand to his face, the woman on the ground was caught up in a blizzard of emotions, wonder, confusion, and curiosity all burning inside her. Who was he? Where had he come from? Why was he looking for her? Finally, after a long moment, she reached for his hand, accepting it and allowing herself to be helped to her feet. His hand was shockingly warm in her own, and when a thin layer of frost grew over his skin, he made no move to yank his hand away or flinch. Her intrigue grew with each passing second. 

Sweeping a pale hand over the white of her braid, she allowed him to hold onto her hand for a moment longer then necessary, completely oblivious to the admiring way he looked at her, too caught up in her own awe and wonder. “I think its safe to say you know who I am already...Mr. Frost” --”Jack,’ she was interrupted-- “But...that doesn't answer for me /who/ you are.”

Laughter poured from him, rich and delighted at her question and his grip tightened on her hand, small and delicate in his own, before he was turning it over, palm towards the sky. She watched him cautiously, wondering if standing in the woods alone with him was really that wise of an idea and that’s when it happened. A single rose formed in her open hand, made completely from snow and it was enough to steal her breath away, leaving her breathless for a long period of time. When she could finally speak again, she was quiet and her eyes intent upon his face. “H-how did you do that?”

A faint, half smile formed upon his face, the boyish joy leaving it to make it a little more solemn but still excited as he answered her in just as quiet of tone as the question was posed to him. “Because, Elsa...I'm more or less just like you....”

“I-I don't understand-- how? Please...Jack...I-I..” She struggled, and moved closer to him, invading his personal space in a way that made it hard for him to think, this close it was hard not to be distracted by just how beautiful the snow queen was and it made his train of thought derail. 

Taking a breath to steady himself, Jack spoke. “I cant really explain it...I wish I could but when I heard about you I had to come...had to see you and know if it was true.”

Elsa was barely listening, she was caught up in the moment. She wasn't alone. She wasn't the only one. This...This Jack Frost--he could do it too! Maybe he could teach her to better control it? When she looked at him again she saw him different, he was still beautiful and strange but now he held promise, he was like the sun reflecting off the snow and she was blinded by him but she couldn't bring herself to mind. “You--you have to go back with me! You have to teach me!” She demanded of him, not noticing how the snow had begun to fall a little harder in response to her excitement, her calm state of being having disappeared with his appearance and this grand reveal. 

Jack’s face split into a smile. “I was kinda hoping you would say that!”


End file.
